1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for removably coupling a disposable nozzle tip for a bidet and, more particularly, to a device for removably coupling a disposable nozzle tip for a bidet, which is capable of removably coupling the nozzle tip to a nozzle of the bidet so that the nozzle tip can be disposed of after use, thus being hygienic to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bidet is a fixture that washes a user's genital and anal areas using washing water sprayed through a nozzle tip, which is fused to a nozzle and is moved into and out of a bidet body, thus obviating the need to use toilet paper after defecating, and subsequently, removes water remaining on the genital and anal areas using warm air supplied by a drier. The bidet has been widely installed and used in bathrooms of homes and in restrooms of large buildings or in places frequented by many people.
As such, when the bidet, installed in the bathroom of the home or in the restroom of the large building or the place frequented by many people, is used, a user's genital and anal areas are washed using washing water sprayed from the nozzle tip of the nozzle, which protrudes outwards from the bidet body. At this time, because the nozzle tip is located under the user's buttocks, the nozzle and the nozzle tip may be stained with waste matter from the genital and anal areas.
In order to wash the nozzle or the nozzle tip stained with the waste matter, the nozzle equipped with the nozzle tip is ejected out from the bidet body under the control of a control unit. Thereafter, the nozzle and the nozzle tip are washed using a soft sponge, brush, or cloth covered with a detergent, and are rinsed using water. Afterwards, the nozzle and the nozzle tip are retracted into the bidet body under the control of the control unit.
However, the conventional nozzle tip is problematic in that, unless the nozzle tip fused to the nozzle is washed manually by a user, the bidet, used for keeping the user's genital and anal areas clean, may be poorly managed and thus unsanitary.
Recently, a bidet having an automatic nozzle washing function has been developed. When the bidet is operated, the nozzle is ejected to perform a washing function. When the washing operation has been completed, the nozzle returns to its original position. At this time, washing water is drained through the nozzle tip for a predetermined period of time so that the nozzle tip is cleaned.
However, the bidet is problematic in that waste matter is not completely removed from the nozzle equipped with the nozzle tip by the washing water drained through the nozzle tip, and thus waste matter may stick to the nozzle or the nozzle tip when the bidet has been used for a lengthy period of time. Thereby, the waste matter is not easily removed by the automatic nozzle washing function, thus giving an unpleasant feeling to a subsequent user.
Further, when a person who suffers from an anal disease or is infected with a virus uses the bidet installed in a restroom in a large building or a place frequented by many people, disease-causing germs may be transferred to the nozzle and the nozzle tip, so that subsequent users may catch the disease.